Just Live Your Life
by MOON LIGHT RED
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, she finds out that she is adopted and Charlie kicks her out to live with paul on the rez. Bella is also hideing something and what does it have to do with her loving Leah?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I just didn't know

"Ow! Paper cut" I didn't know that those three words would be the end of my happiness. "You're just not good for me" I didn't know that those six words would be the reason for my heart to brake. "It would be as if I never existed, goodbye Bella" that those ten words would bring me crumbling to my knees in agony. "Now that you know I don't want you living here, you should go pack and live down there with him; I will call him and tell him the situation" and didn't know that Charlie would kick me out, didn't know that two the two men in my life that I loved just abandoned me. I just didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Paul

After Charlie had called Paul, it didn't take him that long to get there, luckily for me I didn't have a lot to pack. I just still can't believe that Charlie is kicking me out; I mean I thought he loved me and stuff. I guess I was wrong "Bella I hope you don't hate me for doing this I mean I just thought you could get to know him and a fresh start from that Cullen kid you know." He told me with a pleading look.

No, I don't hate Charlie, I couldn't if I tried, I mean even if he isn't my real dad I still love him "No I don't hate you, I could use a fresh start and maybe we can still stay in touch and all" I gave him a hug. He smelt like ripe grape wine and peaches. A knock at the door ruined the moment, that must be Paul "I'll get that" I said as I walked to the door. _**Okay this is it ready to meet m long lost brother**_ "Hello I'm Bella, you must be Paul" I opened the door wider to let the handsome Quileute boy in; I studied him we have the same eyes, and lips and that's about it.

"Yup, I'm Paul, um are you ready to go? I mean I am not trying to rush you are anything and stuff" Paul ramble I guess we have that in common as well. _**At least he doesn't blush like I do. **_

"Nope I am ready, and I don't feel rushed" I said picking up my bags and heading to his truck and it was a nice truck black and red, _**yup real nice nice**_. "Nice truck by the way, but I think my ride is much better than this one" I told be proudly. He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and then glanced at my truck.

"You must be crazy if you think that bump you call a truck is better than mine, maybe we need to stop at the eye doctor if that's the case, I mean look at that thing its old and rusty." He finished with a laugh

"Hey don't talk about my truck" I told him seriously, that of course made him laugh harder. "Go ahead laugh it up buddy boy, but I wasn't talking about my truck I was talking about my other car" I said lifting the gouge door up to revel my new black/red beauty and I heard him gasp "oh yea, my car is way better than yours"

"No way is that a Mercedes Guardian, those aren't even in the states yet and they coast a lot of money. You could run a tank and throw a flame thrower and it wouldn't do damage." He said in awe, _**yeah I know right**_

"Well I know some people and they hocked me up, it was a birthday present." Some people would be the Cullen's, even thou they left I still miss them not Edward thou, just the rest, don't get me wrong he will have a place in my heart and all. "Maybe I could let you drive him some time, you know after we become familiar with each other and all" I told be as I closed the door back down. I had to have my car be a guy; nobody would call this car a girl it too good for that.

"Yea, I would like that, wait you're not taking the car with you" Paul said in a dejected tone. "I mean save the trouble and all don't have to go back and forth." He rambled some more.

"No, I leaving it here until tomorrow night, that way I don't have a bunch of people staring at me and my car, don't worry I'll let you drive it to la push" I told him honestly, I mean why not that what families do right share their stuff.?

"I'll hold you up to that, come on lets go before it gets dark" Paul said happily while getting into his truck "I hope you know how to cook because I might just burn the house down." _**Man what's with men that don't know how to cook? First Charlie, now him man I am about to start charging people to eat my food.**_

"Don't worry I am a great cook, so you can take the Fire Department off speed-dial" he started to pout which only made the whole situation funnier; I could tell we will get along just fine.

"Oh you got jokes huh, just you wait I will learn how and you are going to eat those words" wow he looks serious about that. The rest of the car ride was silent; it wasn't awkward it was peaceful. "Here we are" Paul said as he pulled up into the drive-way. It was a normal house that you see on the rez, it was green and had a porch swing to, even had a little garden "It's not much since I am the only one that lives here now, but its home" he said as we walked inside.

The inside looked a lot bigger than the outside; it had a lot of pictures of him and an older lady, must be his mo-our mom, then there were pictures of him and a girl, that must his girlfriend, she's pretty. "It's nice, it feels homie." He nodded at me "I wish I could meet her" Paul gave me a confused look, but it turn into a sad kind of look when he found out the person I was looking at.

"Yea, I wish you could meet her to, but she left me and went somewhere in New York to live with her new husband." He replied, wonder how could a mother give one of children up for adoption and leave the other behind " Come on let me show you to your room" we walked down to the end of the hallway, until we reached the last door on the right "This is yours, it was our mothers but like I said she left."

It was nice, it had a big bed, with black and gold sheets, silk pillow covers, blue walls and curtains "Wow, it really nice. Better than my old my old room, our mom had taste." I fully walked into the room and put my bags down by what look like the closet, I even had my own bathroom. "Thanks Paul; this really means a lot to me that your letting me stay here and all" I told him.

"Hey no problem at all, I am glad that you're here I always want a little sister, now I got one to mess with" he said with a laugh. "Listen I got something's to take care of so you won't mind if I go do you, I will be back"

"No you go head; I kind of got to visit someone. Don't worry I know my way around la push, so see you later right?" he nodded and closed the bedroom door. I waited until I heard the front door and his truck pull out of the drive-way to get my jacket. I need to see Billy and maybe Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Talking With Billy/ Leah Clearwater

As I am walking down the familiar road to Jake's house I start to think about all that has happened in the past week_," well first: Jasper tries to take a bit out of me, I don't blame him he could feel everyone bloodlust on top of his own and then with me being Edwards singer that the death penalty right there, second: I Edward leaves me, say that he really never loved me and I was just a pet, third: I find out that I am adopted, and Charlie kicks me out. Man I have a really hard life."_ I pulled out of my thoughts when I realized that I have been standing in front of my destination "Well let's get this over with shall we" I said out loud for my own comfort.

I knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for someone to answer it. I sighed in relief when it was Billy who answered. "Bella, what are you doing here, Jake is not here he just left" he said with fake innocents.

"Cut it Billy you know why I am here" I told him with a serious/hurt look on my face. He saw this and let me in. I walk over to the couch and plopped down. "Did you know that I was adopted" I asked him. I saw him nod, "You didn't think to tell me that" I yelled at him, I began to shake a little but pushed it back.

"I was going to tell you after you got after you got your angrier under control, nut then you stared to date that Cullen and I didn't want to ruin the control you had, plus you were happy. Mean did you want to phrase and ruin that. Now that the Cullen is gone you can do that and join the pack here." He said, when he said that I almost had forgot that I was a wolf, I had phased two weeks after I came back to forks.

(FLASHBACK)

It was a rare hot and sunny day in fork and I really sick and hot. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home to take care of you?" asked a worried Charlie "I can take off for a week."

"No, no dad goes ahead, I will be fine" I told him, in truth I didn't know that_. Man maybe a nice cool shower would do. _"Uhgg, I feel like crap, forget that shower maybe I can sweat it out" I said as I took off in the woods. _Wow I am not tripping, that is a shocker….wait why am I going too fast. _I slowed down and liked at my paws, wail paws. _Why do I have paws, wait a minute, _I looked behind and saw something white wagging a tail, _oh my god I have a tail, I am a dog, why am I am dog, okay calm down Bella, this is just a dream and when you open your eyes you will be normal again. _I did just that and was still a dog. _Okay that didn't work I need help who to go to, hmm not Charlie he might shoot me, I know someone who know knows about the supernatural, someone who won't shoot me, I need someone like Billy he would know what to do. I mean he tells those legends of his people._

(ENDFLASHBACK)

Ever since then he has been helping me with my wolf. I am a freak when it comes to that because I am the first female to change "No I did not forget about that. I am sorry I snapped at you." I told him "I mean so much has happened with Edward leaving me to finding out I have a brother"

Billy frowned at me "I warned you to stay away from those leeches and you didn't, see what happens when you don't listen to Me." he chastised me. He was right should of listen to him and I would have never had got my heart broken by Edward.

"Yeah well I will think about joining the pack, I just don't want to have to share my mind with a bunch of guys" I shivered at the thought yuck. "Besides if I join the pack you know I have to be Alpha, and I don't think the boys would like that."

Billy let out a laugh, "True, but we will deal with that when we get there right. I mean this could be fun having a chick as an Alpha, plus Sam can't do it forever" _**Yeah it would be nice.**_

I looked at the clock it read 5:30pm, wow where did the time go? "I got to go Billy, I have to unpack and make some food for me and Paul and I don't know pick up my car or something, you know." He nodded in agreement. "See you later Billy" I said when I walked out of the house. I hear him say his goodbye. Sigh, I just might join the pack being Alpha wouldn't hurt nobody right? Man it is- huff.

"Hey watch were you're going man" cried the figure under me. "Come on get off of me your making really hot down here." I looked down at the girl and my world suddenly stopped, like she was the only thing holding me to the earth, I had imprinted on her. "Umm hello still down here off now."

I did just that "I am sorry I didn't see you there, I am Bella, and I just kind of moved here, you are." I told her still looking in those eyes_. Come on speck I want to her that wonderful voice, got to know your name_. Even my thoughts are desperate; I need to pull it together.

She blushed at me and looked down, I whimpered lowly at the lost contact of her eyes. "My name is Leah Clearwater, and it's okay, I should have been looking forward instead of down so no big." Leah, her name is Leah, wonderful. "I was about to head to the beach for a swim would you like to join me?"

I did my mental happy dance, but there's just one problem "I would love to come, but I don't have a bathing suit one me" I told her sadly. For some odd reason she smirked at me. She got on her tippy toes and whispered "Who said I had one with me as well" she purred and started walking towards the beach, _**that's ni-wait did she just say what I think she just said? Yup my mate will be the death of me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Beach/ A happy Sue and A Kiss

"Well are you coming hot stuff" yelled Leah from down the road. _**Man how long was I standing there. Wait did she just call me hot stuff wow I must be dreaming. **_"Well come on" she said

"I'm coming hold on" I said jogging up to her. "Why hello there you miss me" I said when I reached her. She smiled at me and started to laugh. _**What a nice laugh and smile and well nice everything **_"Hey don't laugh at me" I pouted t her

"Come on, before for some one sees us taking our stuff off, there are some really perverted people of here" she said looking around for a safe spot for our stuff. She picked one by the trees and started to take off her clothes. "Are you going to take of your clothes or stare at me all day?" _**I didn't know I was looking for that long.**_ With that said I striped down to my bra and boxes. I didn't like underwear plus boxer were easier form when I keep growing. "Nice boxers" Leah complemented

I looked down at my South Park boxers that said respect my authority on the back. "That's they are my lucky boxers, even when I don't have them on they are with me everywhere." I told her proudly before I ran into the water.

"Hey wait for me" Leah called back as she jumped in to. "Man this water feels good. I am glad you came with me Bella" she said after a while. "I haven't been this happy since my brake up a few years ago". I knew about her brake you with Sam, he had imprinted on her cousin Emily.

"I am glad that I came with you to." I really was she makes me feel at peace since Edward left me. "Maybe we can hang around sometime, I mean that is if you want to hang with me after this" I had realized that I was rambling and I blushed

"I would love to hang out with you, come let get out of the water before we wrinkle in the water. I hate that because it makes me feel old" said as we got out. I was happy that she wanted to spend more time with me, the thought of that made my wolf purr in satisfaction. "Oh no look" said after putting her clothes on.

I looked to where she was pointing to. I saw her reason for discomfort; it was Sam, Jared, Embry and my bother Paul, they were coming this way. "It's okay Leah, let's just see what they want" I told her, she clam down a nodded "Man it would be nice if they had on shirts" that only made her laugh in agreement

"Hey Bella" said Paul as him and the pack finally reached us. "What you doing over here?" he said putting his arm around me. "I thought you would still be at the house or something" he said

"Nope, it was nice outside so I came out and literally ran into Leah and we talked and went swimming" I said happily for said Leah name. "What are you doing here?"

"Well nothing really just passing bye when I saw you and I wanted the guys to meet my new sister" wow that was nice of him. "So guys this is my sister Isabella, but she goes by Bella, Bella this is Jared, Embry and Sam" he said pointing to each one.

I already knew them all but not to be rude "Hey like Paul said I am Bella, it's nice to meet you all" there were courses of "heys". I felt a tugging of my shirt. I looked down at Leah she looked like she was about to cry, well time to go. I looked to Paul "Can I brow your car I don't feel like walking anymore" I said, he nodded and handed me his keys "Well I have to go guys see you around, come on Leah" I said as I throw my arm around her and started to walk to Paul's truck. When I reached it I heard Embry say "Did you see the way she looked at us, it was like she knows what we are. You don't think the Cullen's told her do you? I stopped listening after that. If only you knew how right you are. "Hey Leah are you hungry? I know I am" I said pulling into Sue's diner.

"Yeah I am hungry. You know my mom own this place like almost everyone come here to eat" Leah replied a little happier. "I think she is still here maybe you could meet her" whoop meeting the parent already.

"I have met your mom before but only a hello when I come here" I said. Sue knows what I am well that is because of Harry, he was an elder and when I told Billy, he told the rest of the elders "I hope she is there so I can see her" _**and kill two birds with one stone by telling her I imprinted on her daughter and if she could tell Harry so he can pass it on.**_

"That's cool, hey there she is, hey mom" she said waving at her mom. Leah looks like her mom she has her hair her eyes and nose. We went to sit near the bar like set up.

"Hello Sue" I said as she walked towards our table and sat down on the said where Leah was at. "It has been awhile how things are"

"Hi Bella and things have been fine. What brings you here today?" Sue said. I think she might know. Her and Harry have a weird thing with stuff like that I if the phone is about to ring they tell you to go answer it and stuff like that.

"Nothing much, I and Leah just came from the beach and had a little run in with Sam and his gang" I saw her flinch a little about Sam. Even thou she know why Sam left Leah she couldn't tell her that he had no choice in the matter that it was fate

"I will be right back I need to use the bathroom, I have been holding it for a while" said Leah, me and Sue watch her walk away from the table. Sue then turned back to me with a look in her eyes

"So tell me Bella why are you really here with Leah" Sue asked, man I am caught. I to tell her the true hopefully she won't grab Harry's gun and shoot me.

"I imprinted on her" I told her, and she squealed like a school girl. "Gosh Sue that hurt" I guess Sue was really happy because she started to bounce up and down as if she was sugar high. "Okay Sue really people are starting to look" I said grabbing her forearm softly

"I am sorry, it's just that now my baby girl will be happy, and not mope around about Sam" I frowned my imprint was unhappy at home. "Are you going to tell her about you being wolf" Sue asked seriously

"I don't know yet, I might tell her if I choose to join the pack and take Alpha position, I just didn't know I'd be imprinting on a female, and to find out that I am gay." Sue gave a worried look "Don't worry Sue, I will tell her soon. Like Billy said earlier Sam can't do it forever. I will have step-up soon. Oh look Leah is back" I said as she sat down at the table.

"Sorry I took long, I had to put on my makeup and stuff like that, what to eat" she said picking up her menu and flipped through it, I followed her and did the same with mine. I notice that Sue had left me Leah alone. "So what were and my mom talking about when I was gone, not about me I hope" she was blushing, I loved it.

"Nope about you, I was telling Sue about me and Paul was brother and sister." I said "also about school stuff, how I am going to go to school here and not Forks." I said while giving my menu to Sue, she would know what I want.

"Tell about it, how you are related to the famous short tempered Paul Meraz. It must be hard to find out so late in life" she asked well it was not that hard only hard thing is that I have to hide what I am.

"Well our mother and father didn't have the best of relationships. He would hit her lot and Paul. Since Paul it's a year older them me he saw all of this happing, when my mother found she was pregnant with me she put me up for adoption. Then Charlie and his wife had taken me in. I don't know the rest of it, but Paul said that our mother had left him and went to New York. When Charlie told me I was adopted he sent me to live with Paul so here I am" I said taking a sip of my water, huh when did our food get here

"Wow, that's a lot are you okay with it and all" Leah said worriedly grabbing my hand. When she did I felt and spark and we gasped and pulled away. I could have sworn that I heard Sue said yes in the back room_**. Man she's really happy about this. **_"Bella I don't want to sound crazy when I say I feel drawn to you since we meet. I want to be happy again, but I don't want to get hurt again" I felt it yes.

"No you don't sound crazy, I feel the same way about you" I said and what happened next was unexpected, Leah had scoot over to where I was a panted a deep kiss on my lips and then got up and left saying bye to her mom. _**Wow that was hot.**_ I could tell I had a goofy look on my face, man I luck person. I sighed, just wow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Vicky says what now? / Paul and My Car

After Leah had kissed me I sat there for a good, well I was there until closing time with that same goofy look on my face. As I walked of the diner to the truck, I started to think about really joining to pack. I mean I wouldn't be that bad I would just have to keep those boys in line a lot. If I became Alpha I would have to become Chief of this tribe. That's a lot, if I never phased Jake would have to do it was his birth right, but since I am a part of a legend to make me powerful than him and the pack so I am supposed to be Alpha. I looked out the window and realized that I was in Forks. "Oh well" I said to myself. _**Maybe I will go to the meadow it peaceful there even if was our place.**_ When I got there it smelled of Edward and me, well my human scent away.

"Bella" I jumped when I heard someone call my name. I looked around and found Victoria. "Well isn't this a surprise to find you here all alone, with no Cullen's" she said as she walked closer to me "Your scent smells different from when I last saw you"

"Victoria, why are you here the Cullen's are not here so leave" I told her confused but she didn't move "Why are you here Victoria" I asked the redheaded vampire

"Your mate killed my mate. Mate for a mate" she said, so she came to kill me hmm fat chance of that Vicky. "I should kill you, but I won't do that." Wait Vicky say what.

I just stared at her dumfounded. "Did you just say that you're not here to kill me" I asked, she nodded at me and smiled "Why not, I know if someone killed my mate I would kill them" I said honestly, I would if someone hurt my Leah

"I and James were not mates. He is my maker so we had a connection, but I didn't what to follow him. He changed me so I can be his mate. My life was horrible, and then I couldn't escape because he was a tracker I had to stay with him. When the Cullen's killed him I ran off because they were trying to kill me to so I couldn't explain myself. So now that I found you I wanted to say thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be free and I wouldn't have found my true mate Riley." She said giving me a hug

"You're welcome, I guess" I said rubbing the back of my neck. I really don't know what to say about all of this. I was unexpected, until I remember something. "What about Laurent? He came to the Cullen house that night when James was hunting me. I haven't heard from him since." I said in wonder

"I do believe he found a mate in Denali, Alaska. I think he went to be a veggie vamp. That's all I know about, like you last I saw him was that night with James" she started to look around and sniffed, I did too the pack was near. They might have caught our scent. "Smells like it's time to go. Here call me sometime, doesn't matter when if need to talk or something. I want you in my life Bella you mean a lot to me" she said handing me the number and taking off into the unknown.

I think the pack turned around, yup they are gone. I looked up at the sky it was dark_**; I should get going Paul might be worry about me. **_

Indeed he was, when I pulled up into the driveway he was sitting on the pouch swing with a heated look on. Wow he look pissed, _**wonder who peed in his Kool-Aid and told him it was the lemon flavor **_(A/N: lol my brother did that to his friend it was funny b/c the friend all like this is really bitter juice) hmmmm "Hey Paul, why the mad face" I asked him innocently

He took a deep breath to calm himself, _**good Paul **_"Can you explain were you were. I looked all over for you. I went to Sue's house to see if you were there and Leah said she hadn't seen since the diner" I blushed a little when remembering what happened at the diner with Leah "Can you explain where you were Bella, I was worried about you, I mean I just got you and I don't want to lose you" he sadly. I felt bad for making him feel alone.

"I was thinking about something. I had wound up in Forks, and I didn't feel like leaving yet so I said a last goodbye. I had went to the place where I go and think at I guess it was later then I thought" I lied well half lied any way " you know what to make it up to you, let's go get my car you can drive it here" I said throwing him the keys to the truck.

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas "Really, you mean it" I nodded at him "Yes alright lets go" he said jumping into his car and starting it, it was a good thing I was already near the car or he would have been half way to Charlie's house. "I hope you don't mind if I go a little fast" he said pushing his truck faster

I gave him a dumb look "I going to ignore that because for the fact that I have a car that goes superfast on 40, I would think I would not mind. Gosh I have a goof for a brother, what has the world come to." I said to him. He only pouted when he realized what he asked "Aww I just love that pout" I said grabbing his cheeks, he only growled at me "Garr, Garr to you to pal.

As soon as we got to the house Paul ran right to the gorge door. I laughed at him when he tried to open it until I did it for him. "Just look at it. It's so wonderful, now give me the keys like now" he demanded of me. I through him the keys and he hoped in the front seat "I love this car Bella; if I could I would make love to it" that only made me laugh harder at him

"Well go on lover boy, take him for a spin why don't you" I said stepping away from the car. "Just don't go over 50, you might get pulled over because of the speed this baby had. You could be going really slow but looks like you're going fast." I saw him nodded in understand meant. "Good, one last thing" I said while getting in his truck and pulling from the driveway "Don't harm my car or you won't be able to have kids, got that" he nodded. "Good have fun" I drove off, Paul did to passing me be. When he did I saw a happy look on his face. _**Yup he's going to get pulled over. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: First Day of School: Part one

It has been a week since I move to La Push, and a lot of good things has happened, one I met Leah, two imprinted on Leah, and well you get the point (_**Maybe that's why I started to faze more, and more so I can sleep outside her window, man I feel like a freak. Well I am a freak)**_. Today me and Paul are going to school today should be interesting. I know I will be the talk of the school. I am getting taller again, my tan is coming back, and my mussels are coming back to, but that's only because again I am phasing again. "Yo Bella, are you ready to go yet? It's time for school so hurry up" Paul called from downstairs. I took a quick look at my outfit I was wearing baggy pants and a pullover hoodie with some black converses.

"Hold your horse, I am coming" I said as I met him downstairs. He was wearing cutoff jeans and a mussel shirt with some snickers. "I hope you know that you are not riding with me, I am taking my own car" I said as I walked outside to my car.

"What! Why not Bella? Your car is cool and my truck is boring and yeah" he said as he pouted. I found it funny "Sigh I guess I will drive alone" he said dramatically.

I stopped to think "Okay well see you at school" I said as I drove off in my car laughing at the look at his face. Man being around Paul was fun he is the bother that I was always wanted and now have.

As I got to the school I notice that every eye was on me. I guess it's because I am new and have a nice car. I took a wif of the air and I smelled lust all over even from some of the girls (_**Sorry ladies and jets I am taken, by a wonderful lady named Leah) **_"Well speck of the devil, there she is" I said as Leah ran up to me hugging me like crazy. "Well hello to you Leah" I chucked as she blushed through her dark skin

"I missed you is all, I missed you. Wow is that your car it is awesome; must cost you a lot" she said as she looked it over. I shook my head no and explained how I got it. "Oh that was nice of them" she said as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the school.

When we got to the front office I pulled her close to me and whisper in her ear, "Leah" I said softly "You look very sexy in that outfit of yours" I told her. She had been wearing a coca cola t-shirt, low-rise denim shorts, and some Nike Blazer's. Man my girl has some style.

"Thanks, something told me to wear this, so I did, come let's get your schedule" Leah said as we walked in the office.

As I walked to the desk, I notice that there was a rather plump lady there name Ms. Conner. "Hello" I said getting her attention, she looked up at me and smiled "I am Isabella Marie Swan Merez, I here to pick my schedule." I told her nicely.

"Oh yes, Paul's lone lost sister, well here you go sweetheart" she said handing me the time sheet with lust in her eyes "Billy had called early informing the school that you will be joining us today. I hope you feel safe with and that there will be no problems" she finished with a knowing look in her eyes; I nodded and walked back to Leah.

"So what class do you have? Leah asked as she took the list from my hands and looked it over and smiled brightly "Well this is weird we have all of the same classes but last you have gym then" she said handing it back to me.

"Let me see" I said it read:

_**Bella Swan**_

_**1**__**st**__** Art-Ms. Potter (a/n: lol that is the name of my speech teacher)**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Biology-Mr. Resay (a/n: my math teacher)**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**3**__**rd**__** English Honors-Ms. Park**_

_**4**__**th**__** PE/Health-Mr. Walker**_

"Not bad classes right? The best part you get to see me every class" Leah said pulling us to what I guess is our first class. As we past people they kept whispering nasty things about me and Leah and I stated to shake "Please don't do that Bella" I gave her a confused look "The shaking thing, it's what Sam did before he disappeared and left me for Emily" she said with a sad look on her face and turned to hug me tightly as she could

"I would never leave you Leah, I love you so much" I said as I looked over her shoulder I spotted Paul and the other boys and sighed "Come on lets go inside" I suggest as I opened the door to the art class room.

"I love you to so much, I feel so drawn to you, so safe from harm" she said truly _**So she should be feeling the imprint pull even more now since I know her much better and I am always near her**_ "If you love me so much, why do I feel the way I do? Why do I feel like you are keeping something big from me? Something important that t you are not ready to tell. Why?

"I don't know why Leah, I have told you everything you need know" I lied and I felt a sharp pain from lying to my imprint."How about after school we will go to the Beach relax a bit hmm" I said to calm her, it seem to work because she let me go.

"I would go, but I have to work at the diner today, so rain check?" I felt a little disappointed, but nodded anyway and took a sit next to her.

As the bell rang the teacher came it with a simile "Why hullo class how are you today" she said as she set down her stuff on the desk and looked around the room "It appears we have a new student, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself."

I walked up to the front of the class "Hello I am Bella Merez, sister of Paul Merez and I was Bella Swan and that's all you need to know" I said with a fake pissed off attitude to show I am like Paul so they would back off me and Leah

"Well what got your boxers in knot hmmm" Leah asked me with a smirk.

I laughed a little at her comment "Well, since I am Paul's sister, people should expect me to act just like him and temper and all" I replied a smug look on my face "that means they won't bother us as much" I was

"Well good thinking sweetheart" Leah said as she gave me a peck on the lips, there were course of low 'ewe' and 'Aww' all around

I had turned my attention to the teacher, "Okay class, now that I have got my stuff together, today you guys will be painting each other. For example Bella would paint Leah, and Leah will paint Bella" said Ms. Potter while shooting us a wink and passed out the supplies. "Now want you to find a spot in the room and paint. When you are done with your art work don't show your partner…..Begin.

"Leah you can go first since you're looking really eager to paint me" when I said that her eyes lit up so bright "I hope it's good no stick figures" I joked with her

"Har, har I can paint very well thank you" she said pouted and started painting, sticking her tough out her a hard look on her face. I had sat there for a good 30 minutes before Leah finally spoke "Yes, I am done, if only you can see it is wonderful, well your turn" she said happily

"Oh really, we'll be prepared to be blown away when I am finished" I said back. She had only rolled her eyes at me and smirked. I had to think about what I am going to paint, and then just like that, I began to paint like my life deepened on it. After 30 munities I had finished my painting with a smile on my face. I had painted Leah on the beach with a red and black sundress, it was night and the moon was out and I was behind her with my arms around her waist._** (It was truly a work of art)**_. There was a gasp above me; I had snapped my head up to only find out that it was only Ms. Potter.

"Oh my Bella, this is so amazing, there is a lot of love in this picture" she said smiling then called attention to the class "Everyone, but Leah please come to look at Bella's creation, it's wonderful." Ms. Potter gushed. When everyone reached to me they all gasped just like Ms. Potter and gave me praise and went back to their own work.

"Well now I know it's not stick figures" said Leah out of nowhere and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. I think the rest of the day will be good, can't wait for more fun.

-END

(A/N: OKAY hi this it Moonlight I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am sorry for now just updating but school keeps my busy and all. I do ask _**please review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Lunch Time/Meadow

Bella Pov

"Man I am starving" I said as me and Leah walked to the lunch room "Is there anything good in this school babe" I asked as we found a table." I had looked up when she didn't answer me, I was about to ask why when I had smelt the pack behind me. When I turned around I looked up and saw Paul. "Hey Paul" I waved

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute alone" he said looking at Leah. That doesn't sound so lovely. "I just have something I want to clear up.

"Yeah, hold up a minute" I said while taking out my car keys and turning back to Leah. "Here take my car keys, go wait for me in the car." I told her as I gave her a quick kiss. I and the pack watched as she skipped and with a smile on her face. "So what can I do for boys" I said putting my attention to them.

"I just wanted know what you doing with Leah" said Paul "I mean not that I have a problem with that, it's just that she is a real bitch and I don't think you should be with her."

My body stiffened and my face became emotionless "I see, is that how you feel about her" I asked. He nodded back "I see, well in that case, we have to do something about that right, I mean there are more guys and girls out there right" he nodded again, he must not hear the sarcasm in my voice. _**How dear him stand there and insulting my imprint. **_Paul was about to say something else but I cut him off with a punch in the face, I watch as he stumbled back, eyes wide and in shock.

"What was that for, I was only stating the truth" he said hold his nose. That earn him another punch in the face "Would you stop that" he said shaking

I looked at him and glared "I swear to God I love you Paul your my brother, but if you and any other of you say anything bad about Leah Clearwater, I will personally kick you mother fucking ass and still sleep good at night" I said not only to but that little crowd that had formed around the pack and I. I took one look back at Paul and walked out of the school.

Paul Pov

_**She hit me, she hit me and it didn't hurt herself**_. I looked up at her. When I did she was glaring at me hard and said "I swear to God I love you Paul you're my brother, but if you and any other of you say anything bad about Leah Clearwater, I will personally kick you mother fucking ass and still sleep good at night" I was flabbergasted_**(A/N: I love that word). **_She looked back at me and walked away, I had seen a trace of sorrow in her eyes.

"Paul are you alright, that looked like it hurt which is impossible...right?" said Jared as he put a hand my shoulder "Maybe we should tell Sam about this and the elders too.

Impossible indeed "Yeah, come on lets go" I agree as I stated to walk toward the court yard parking lot.

As we were walking out I had heard Leah laughing, I looked up to see her and Bella getting into Bella's car.

Bella Pov

After I yelled at Paul, I had felt bad. I didn't mean to do it was just the imprint showing. _**Man meeting Leah changed me, now I know Edward wasn't my mate. I always thought I didn't imprint on him was because I hadn't gone wolf in a while.**_

"Bella come on I am hungry" yelled Leah from my car. "Come on hurry up now would you" she yelled again.

"I am coming, hold your horses. See I am here" I said as I jogged up to her. "Now that I am here can I get a kiss? I am missing your nice lips, plus it hurts right here" I said pointing at my lips. She only laughed at me and gave me a peck. "On to the road we go." I know the prefect place

"You took me to a forest" Leah said was we reached a pathway. "You're not going to kill me then dump my body somewhere" she said with a smirk

"No, and I took you to adventure. Now if you would please hold on. I don't feel like walking all the way so I am driving up the path." I replied she only looked at my in disbelief. _**She must not know my car, hold on tight baby. **_I felt my lunge forward into race car mode. I heard Leah laugh as the colors of the forest zoomed by us. "Cool right, I love it when I can speed around like this" I said as I slowed down

"Why are we stopping, I was having fun" Leah said

"Well we are stopping because we are here" I said as I got out of the car. Toward the place I didn't think I would share with other then Edward, our meadow. I felt Leah follow me as I went through the bushes "Do you like it, this is my favorite spot" I told her

"It's wonderful, so many wild flowers and colors" Leah said as she took a seat next to me. We laid there looking up at the sky. "Bella, can we try something" she asked.

I shifted my weight to look at her "Sure what do you have in mind" I said.

(LEMON COMING UP)

She had looked up at me through her eyelashes; she leaned in to kiss and went to settle on top of me. I had to let out a little moan. "You sure you want to do this" I asked her as she kissed my neck. I felt her nodded "Well alright then" I flipped us over and began to attack her lips making them all puff

"Your lips are tasty like blueberries. I love blueberries. That feels good babe keep going" Leah moaned out. I pulled of her shirt and bra. "MY you have such wonderful breast" I said as I started to suck on her left nipple and rubbing the other. I felt Leah arch back pushing her body into me. I made my way down to her shorts taking that and underwear of reviling her bare womanhood to me.

She was already wet for me; I slid two fingers into her warm pussy and began to pump my fingers in and out faster and faster. "You like that"

"YES, YES, OH GOD YES so good" she cried out

"What a lovely sight and women. My dear Bella look at you, would you mind sharing your friend that's under you. I am sure she taste better then she looks" said a beautiful voice behind us.

The winds shifted bring in the scent of a vampire. I turned to see "Laurent"

-End (read AN or you will be left out)

A/N: Well I finally got this out there. So ummm here is the thing I am going to need some imprints so if you want to be one shoot me a message. I will pick the best one and we will go from there. Also I am sorry if this chapter is crap. I had a lot of writers block. Well review and I will go from there.-Moonlight


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS IMPORTANT READERS**!**POLL**!

Okay so I know people have been asking if Leah will be a wolf or if Edward and the family are coming back. Well to tell you the truth I don't know. So to find out I shall let you as a whole pick for me, there will be a poll on my profile. If you have any ideas on what should happen in my story please pick the choice other and then IM me. Also you will be credited for your support if you want to be in my story**.-**_**MOONLIGHT**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Wolfs Out Of the Bag/ New Alpha /Rejection

(Last Time)

"What a lovely sight and women. My dear Bella look at you, would you mind sharing your friend that's under you. I am sure she taste better then she looks" said a beautiful voice behind us.

The winds shifted bring in the scent of a vampire. I turned to see "Laurent"

_**(And Now)**_

"Laurent, what the bloody hell are you going here?" I asked the vampire, while trying to cover up Leah's body from his view.

"Well my dear, I just came to see how the Cullen's were doing. When I went to the house it smelt vacant. Funny your still here, weren't you a pet of theirs.

"Bella who is that guy, and how do you know him" whisper a fully cloth Leah. As I looked down in her I could see fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Leah I will be okay" I told her as I stood up and facing Laurent. I saw his eyes rome my half naked body. "Leave, there is nothing for you here" I told him as I slowly moved Leah closer to the forest

"I am afraid that I can't do that" he said as he appeared in front of me. He grabbed my face and sniffing my neck. "You see Bella, I was middle of hunting and you are so mouthwatering. I could have my fill on you and your lovely friend over there." I felt the familiar heat rise up in my body at the thought of him hurting Leah. "So Bella how do feel about dying today." Laurent said as he put his mouth even closer to me.

"That's funny because the only one that's dying here is you" I said he only looked at me confused. I took that time and punched him in the face. He stumbles at bit grabbing his face in pain.

"Impossible, your human how can you hurt me." He said in raged, he went into his fighting stance.

_**Great going, now I have to fight him shit **_"I'll show you, Leah I need up to hid behind the nearest tree okay, tell me when you are" I said load enough; I heard an okay from behind me. I felt the heat overcome me and I find myself on four legs, I growled at the bloodsucker. I pounced on him quickly ripping his body apart. I heard Leah screamed from behind me, it broke my heart to hear that. To make matter worst the pack was here.

_**Holy shit-Em**_

_**What the fuck man-Jarred**_

_**Not my sister man-Paul**_

_**That is not normal, women don't phase, man she is big-Sam**_

_**Oi are you calling me fat pups-Me**_

_**Who are you calling pups newbie?-Em**_

_**Listen up here pups, now that you know I am of your kind, something's are going to change. For one I am your new alpha, why because I am. So Sam thanks for keeping my seat warm and all. For doing so you are my new beta, sorry Jarred. Paul I am sorry for not telling you. Em go to Jake I know he misses you talk to him, but don't tell him about the Pack. Sam go home to Emily tell her what has happen, and then call the elders to set up a bonfire. Jarred go to Kim, and Paul go home and wait for me. Any Question, if not I must talk to Leah.-Me in new alpha tone (A/N: Man that was a lot)**_

_**Umm not now-Them**_

_**Good now do as I said-Me.**_ As I watch them go I phased back to human. I turned back to Leah, she looked afraid of me "Leah, let me explain please" I said walking towards her, she took steps back and ran to my car and drove away. "Leah, come back" I yelled, but I knew she was long gone.

All I could do was fall to my knees and sob. It hurt so badly. It felt like being stabbed in the heart over and over. I lay on the meadow's grassy floor hugging my naked body close, crying like a newborn. I didn't know what to do. Why did this have to happen now? Will she ever want to see me again? I feel so lost and broken. I felt a presents standing over me, then my body felt cover and before I passed out I swear I heard "Oh Bella, what's has happen to you." I half sniffed the air Victoria? What is she doing back here?

0o0o0o0o0_**TIMEJUMP**_

"_**Man where am I"**_ I thought as I came to. I looked around and found that I was in a house, not mine. I sniffed the air; I smelled the scent of two vamps, one Vicky's, and the other a male. "What the hell happened to me" I whispered knowing that they could hear me.

"You my dear are in my home in Organ." Vicky said as she walked closer to me. "I was worried because I had caught Laurent's scent. Un like me Laurent and James were close. I believe that day James took you, Laurent had come to the Cullen's basically to turn their hunt off of him. "

"I see, because of him my mate has rejected me. That's is why you found me in the meadow, I had took Leah there, it used to be Edward's and mine, but I felt she would like it. Anyway, me and Leah was about to you know when he came. He is still hunting humans; I had to phase to kill him. When I did the pack had come, I took my place as their alpha. When they left I phased back to talk to Leah, but she didn't want me to come near her. She took my keys and drove away." I said sobbing at the end; I grabbed my heart in pain. _**An imprint rejection hurts; it feels like your crashing hard**_. I felt myself slipping. I looked to Vicky "I need to go home, I need to me close to here, as alpha of my pack I give you permission to cross my land to bring me to her. When that is done, I need you to wait at the border so I can talk more to you. Can you do that for me?" I asked her

"Yes, I can do that, Riley come we must bring her home" she said, that was the last thing I heard before I passed out again._** Dam**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Why it is and Making up with Leah

Victoria's P.O.V

I and Riley ran as fast as we could back to Forks, _**poor Bella, her thought to be mate left her, now her real mate rejects her, well ran from her, still. **_"Vicky" called my mate "What if when we get there, the wolves try to kill us. Now that the Cullen's are gone I guess whatever peace they had went with them right?" he asked

_**I hadn't thought of that**_ "I don't know Ray, let's hope she comes to before we get there to hold them off." I told him _**that is if she wakes back up. **_

We slowed our pace as we came close to La Push. As we came closer we saw the Wolves lined up for an attacked. When they saw Bella in my arms they went crazy, mostly the gray one. "Hello, my name is Vicky and that's my mate Riley" I told them stepping closer, that only made them growl more. _**Come one Bella, wake up please, angry wolves. **_"I know this my look bad, but I am a friend." The look in their eyes said they didn't believe me. I felt movements in my arms, _**thank you sweet smelling human**_

"Are we there yet Vicky? I am hungry, and I want Leah" she said as I put her down, Ray put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Oh yeah, were there, and it seems your pack is upset that we have you, so would you mind calling them off please." I said

Bella's P.O.V

"Are we there yet Vicky? I am hungry, and I want Leah" I said as she put me down. I felt Riley put his hands on my shoulders to steady me._** He is not that bad**_

"Oh yeah, were there, and it seems your pack is upset that we have you, so would you mind calling them off please." she said

_**My what, oh yeah forgot Laurent, and stuff**_ "Oh yeah them" I said as I looked at them, "Stand down pups, they are harmless, well at least I think, anyway that is not them point, you guys go change and come back." I told them, they started to whimper and wine "Ha you funny, now do as I say or else you have to do your runs in human form naked" they all ran in the forest.

"You look like you are going to be a great alpha Bella" Vicky said, I looked at her and smiled. "We should get going we don't want to cause any problems for you and your pack.

"Thank you Vicky, you don't know how much that means to me" I told her _**I will never forget, how nice she is. **_"Hey you know what, if you are ever around came by and I'll pick you up. Your welcome anytime, just no hunting innocent humans in Washington, and any bad ones go ahead" I told her, she nodded at me then she and Riley took off somewhere. _**They go off so fast lol I am dumb**_, I heard a cough behind me, and turned to the pack "Sooo, how you guys doing?" I said

"Do you think you want to tell us what is going on? First you start to hang with Leah, then you hit me saying shit about don't talk about her and all, we find out you phase killed that bloodsucker, and on top of that you don't come home until like now. I think I speak for the whole pack when I say WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Paul yelled

_**Dam what a temper, I say this again you pissed in his Kool-Aid and told him it was lemon flavored **_"Well if you're that interested about it I will tell you. I imprinted on Leah, I hit you because you were talking shit about my imprint so yeah, let's see you will find out about me shifting soon, I disappeared because Leah freaked out on me and drove off with my car, the weight of imprint rejection hurts and the vamp Vicky took me in and brought me home because it hurt to be far from Leah. Does that answer your question pups" I said in dark sweetly voice **(A/N: I did not know how to word that lol) **they nodded at me "good now go home; I have shit to deal with." I watch as they jogged in the direction of their homes "Well at least I get to run to Leah's house." I say to myself.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o**timejump**0ooo0o0o0o0o00o0o0

As I walked up to the old blue house, I wonder what I was going to say. I looked in the drive way, well somewhat of a drive way and saw my car. My eyes became sadden on how it got here. _**Dam Laurent, you just had to show up didn't you fuck it all just fuck it all. **_I knocked on the front door hoping that everything will turn out right. I waited a few second until the door open to reveal Sue. "Hi Sue" I said rubbing the back of my neck. I cleared my throat to speak again, but was cut off with a metal pan slapping me in the face _**dammit can't get a break can**_. "Okay I deserve that one" I said, she was about to do that again but I caught it that time. "Come on Sue it wasn't my flute, the bloodsucker came out of nowhere. What was I supposed to do huh? Let him get to us." I said to her

She just looked at me "I am not mad that you saved her, I am mad about the way you did it and what you guys were doing before this all happened." She whisper-yelled

"She told you about that, anyway can I come in before you catch cold human" I told her as I enter the blue house. I took a look around and found pictures of Clearwater. "Sue I am sorry for the wrong I have caused Leah" I said as I picked up a picture of her. "Where is the rest of you family Sue?"

"Well its Sunday so Harry is fishing with Billy and Seth is at the Beach; and I am sure you know that Leah it up stairs." She told me, I nodded.

"May I go up and talk to her" I asked she nodded at me "thank you; I will try to make it right" I told her. I felt around in my pocket for my wallet and out 200 dollars. "Here go to the spa or something like that or whatever you women do now a days" she took the money and ran out the door _**dam that was fast**_.

I looked up at the stairs and sighed, as I went up looked at the different pictures of Leah and Seth. I sniffed for Leah scent until I got to a door that said Leah's room _**wow I really need to look for things**_. I reached my hand for the door and opened it slowly. I had found her sleeping peacefully in her queen bed _**aww look at her so cute.**_ I carefully walk close to her and lay down in her bed; she wrapped her arms around me a cuddled me. "Leah I am sorry for shifting in front of you like that. If I could I would do it differently. I love you Leah you're my whole world now, and I will do anything to make you happy." I told her softly as I drifted off to sleep.

_**(Dream) **_

_**I was in the meadow; I heard a scream to my left. "Why Bella, why did you do this to me" I heard a voice scream. I had turned to find Leah, she was hurt and bleeding. "Leah no Leah, Leah I am so sorry." I told her as I pulled her body closer to me**_

"_**I am sorry, so sorry, I love you so much. What am I supposed to do, tell me how to help you." I cried **_

"_**I love you too baby, now wake up Bella wake up, I am fine wake up." She said**_

_**(End Dream)**_

I snapped my eyes open to find Leah looking at me. "Hi" I told her, she look at me with tears in her eyes "I am sorry" I said

"I know, you kept saying it in your sleep. I forgive you" she said as she kissed me "I also heard what you told me while I was asleep also."

I couldn't help but blush "Yeah well I meant it" I told her as I gave her a kiss, it was deep and well sexy "there is a bonfire coming up, and I would like you to come so the whole situation can be explained the right way." she pouted at me.

"Do I have to" she whined, I only chuckled and said yes "Fine I will go, but only on one condition, you my dear girl must take me shopping" she said _**no shopping, will this pain end**_

"Fine I'll take you shopping" I said pouting back at her "just so you know I hate shopping I think it is pointless, but I going need new stuff now that I am shifting again." I pulled her on top of me and just looked into her eyes "I love you, I love so much" I pulled her into another kiss.

"I love you to Bella" she said making the kiss deeper. I felt her hands on my body, all over and it felt good it felt right.

"Leah I am home, are yo-ahhh my eyes my wonderful eyes, I can't see" cried a voice at the door. I had push Leah off to see who it was and found…..

* * *

><p>Review<p>

**I wonder who that was...oh wait i do know. I would like to thank all those people and non people(yes i know who you are) for reading my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

MOON LIGHT RED


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: Take a ride on me/Leah meet the pack

"Seth, what the hell bro" yelled Leah, she pushed the covers over herself more. I looked at Seth who seemed to be frozen in his spot, but at the same time checking me out. "Get the hell out Seth, stop looking at my girlfriend" she screamed, when he didn't move she flung a pillow at his face; that seem to do because he ran out yelling for Sue to bleach his eyes _**to bad she's not here.**_

"Well now that was very interesting. I bet he has a lot to tell his friends when he goes back to school." I told her as I kissed her neck softly. I soon felt the vibration of her laugh run through my body. "Now that you know about me, I think you should meet the rest of the pack. You're not the only one that found out what I am." I said as I played with her hair.

"There are more of you" she asked, I nodded slowly "really how many of you are there" she said looking surprised.

"Um well, there is Paul, Jared, Embry and Sam" _**and a whole lot more coming, I can feel it.**_ Her face fell when I said Sam, "I was the Alpha, but I made some choice and stop phasing until now, Sam thought he was the first one so he took the Alpha role, but then I meet you and I stared phasing again so I am Alpha now."  
>I told her.<p>

"Sam….. Is that why he left for a long time" I nodded "what about him leaving me for Emily, after we had sex. He wasn't even home long when he met her, he said is like there was nothing else but her" she said sadly.

"Do you remember when you said that you felt drawn to me, that you felt safe, well that's called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds their mate, Sam was right, you see and want is your imprint, it feels like there the only thing holding you so earth. You're my imprint, it happened when I bumped into you at the beach that day" she didn't say anything for a while, so we just sat there.

"So does that mean that Emily is Sam's mate then?" I nodded yes, she turned towards me and smiled "so that means I am it for you to right" I nodded yes again "good now I don't have to worry about you leaving me right?" she said still smiling.

"I wouldn't leave you if I could, my main goal is to make you happy and to make sure you're safe, now come on lets go meet the pack, well I have to called them first" I looked at confuse Leah "I have to shift and howl for them, uh see the pack can see each other thought, that's how we talk to each other in wolf form. You know if that is too much, I could always just use the phone." I asked softly _**don't need her freaking out again.**_

"No, its okay I want to see what you look like, uh the first time was kind of a blur" she said as she played the sleeve of my shirt.

"Well do you want to use the front door" I asked, she looked at me funny, but I didn't give her any time before I picked her up and jumped out her window. When I landed she was still screaming in my ear. "Leah, Leah stop screaming you're on the ground" I laughed out.

"What the hell Bella, that was not cool man, not cool" she kept mumble to herself, stuff about hitting me with my car and all that jazz, it only made me laugh more. "So if you're done scaring me half to death, can I see your wolf?" I set her down near my car and went toward the forests, I took off the dress that I was wear that smelled of Vicky and phased, heard Leah gasp.

Leah's Pov

I gasped when I saw Bella step of the woods, the wolf was big, bigger than a horse, I stepped closer to her "Bella, is that really you" the wolf nodded "can I pet you?" she cutely cocked her head to the side and move closer to and laid down next to me _**man even when she lays down she still bigger than those other wolves, I guess that's why she's Alpha. **_"Your fur is so pretty like, the colors of Yin and Yang, cool. You know it's weird talking to you like this, anyway don't you still have to call your pack?" she picked her head up and nodded "well go on I did want to meet the pack" I said slightly pushing her, even though she didn't move much, she got this look in her eye that screamed trouble "Bella what are yo-" I was cut off by a big lick on my face _**did she just lick me, **_I was about to say something but when I cleared my face she was gone. "Bella that was not funny" I yelled towards the wood, all I got was a big loud howl.

Bella P.O.V

I couldn't help myself when I lick Leah's face it was fun, Leah tasted like warm honey. As I sat in the woods waiting for the pack to phase, I thought about random things until Paul spoke.

_**Hello sister-Paul **_

_**Aww man I was with Kim-Jared (showing what they were doing together)**_

_**Dude keep that to you, I don't think everyone wants to see that-Sam**_

_**Like you didn't slip up and show us what you and Emily do-Embry **_

_**Well and I thought Leah was a screamer-Me (showing some of what me and Leah was doing)**_

_**Dam that's a nice body-Jared **_

_**Hey keep it to yourself pup, but I know right-Me**_

_**Why you keep calling us pups-Embry **_

_**Because I can, and since I am Alpha you guys are the pups. Don't worry if more come along they will be the new pups.-Me**_

_**Is there a reason that you called us here?-Sam**_

_**What oh yeah, well you know that time when you guys show up at the meadow right?-Me**_

_**Yeah what of it-Paul**_

_**Well if you remember Leah was there to, so she saw me killing that leech, and saw you guys to. You know what how about I just show you –Me **_

_**(Insert what happen here)**_

_**She wants to meet the rest of you guys; we could do it at your house Sam, since that's where you guys normally meet-Me**_

_**That's fine I guess, when should we all meet-Sam**_

_**Hmmm, how about now, it about noon so let me grab her and the rest of you go back to Sam's-Me**_

_**Alright-Paul**_

_**KK-Jared**_

_**Yes Sir, I mean ma'am-Em**_

_**Come on guys I think Emily's cooking-Sam**_

I had phased back, and walk towards Leah "Hey were going to meet the pack at Sam's. That's where they go to meet up and stuff" I saw her flinched at Sam's name "we can do this another time if you want." I told her while pulling her into a hug

"No, I want to do this; I am going to have to face them soon anyway, so let's just get it over with now" she said hugging me back "how are we going to get there, your car won't start for some odd reason, it did before but now it won't." I took a long hard look at her _**my poor baby; she doesn't know how to start my car.**_

"I will look into it later, but for now you can ride my wolf, it is just as fast. All you have to do is hang on, and keep your head down" she looked at me funny "what do you want to get hit in the face by trees and other things" I asked stepping away to phase. She looked like she a daze, so I licked her face.

"Ewe, stop doing that" she said drying off her face with her shirt. I only huffed and bent down so she could get on. " Man its high up here" she said fixing herself so she wouldn't fall "okay I am ready" I huffed at her again and stood up to my full height "wow its way higher than before, I can see the top of my house, huh so that's were Seth's baseball went" she whispered to herself. I started running towards the direction of Sam's house.

_**Hey Bella-Sam**_

_**Oh Sam I didn't know you were here, what up-Me**_

_**Do you know about the thing that happened between Leah and me? - Sam**_

_**Yeah I knew, I would check up on you guys now and again. I am not going to be mad at something you had no control over-Me**_

_**Thanks it means a lot, oh and when you meet Emily don't stair-Sam **_

Before I could reply the connection was cut short. I did feel bad for Sam, if I had never been selfish and left he would not have had to do this on his own. "Bella look I can see the house" Leah said petting my head. I wanted to give her a 'No Duh' look, but I just slowed my pace to the edge and laid myself down so she could get off. "That was fun we should do it again." She said holding a tree. (_**A/N: I don't know why she is holding a tree, I thought I told her to rub Bella's ear so yeah.)**_

Leah's Pov

"That was fun we should do it again" I told Bella as I held on to a tree _**for some odd reason I feel like I should have rubbed Bella's ear and not hold a tree.**_ When I turned around I was met with human Bella. "Do you think I will be like you" I asked her as we made our way to the small house.

"I think so, but this I wouldn't be so sure. As far as I know there is a possibility I hope it wouldn't come to that. Anyway we will talk later about It." she said opening the door _**maybe she doesn't want me like her. (A/N: Well if people voted on my poll maybe we could work something out)**_

When I stepped in the familiar house, I was hit with a wave of memories, but push them down when my eyes meet with shirtless guys. Bella started to walk us closer to them, and I felt a blush coming on.

Bella's Pov

"Hey guys I will like you to meet Leah, I am sure you guys already know her, but she wanted to officially meet the pack. Leah this is Jared, Embry, you know Sam and Emily, and last but not least Paul." I said pointing to each member. They were Hey's all around. "So I smell food" I said as I sat in a random chair, when Emily came up to me, the scars on her face screamed wolf.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" she says as she gives me a hug and I swore I heard Leah growl. "Sam tells me you're a wolf and new Alpha how? From my understanding females don't phase." Emily said smiling. I reached my hand to trace her scars; her skin was soft but a little tuff. This time it was Sam that growled, it only made me chuckle.

"Calm Sam I just wanted to see how bad it was. You Know Emily you ask too many questions, but being what I am it comes with perks. For example I could fix your face" I told her as I brushed my fingers on her face again, only this time they glowed blue and started to heal her face.

She ran her hands over her un-scared face and stared at me "Sam look, look Sam, look at what Bella did, my scars are done." she said jumped up and down. I grabbed Leah hand and put her in my lap.

"Leah I love you don't be mad at me" I whispered in her ear "she was sad and Sam keeps beating himself up over it. It wasn't a bear that did that it was him. He was upset because he imprinted on her and made you sad. She was to close when he phase and he hit her face." I told her kissing her neck. She turned around and kissed me back.

"Bella thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you done. I have one question, how did you do it?" Asked Sam with tears coming, I thought long and hard about that answer without giving anything away.

"Magic" I said as my fingers glowed again.

**END**

_A/N: I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you. Oh sorry for the long update, since Fan Fiction didn't cut me off, I will keep writing. Review please ~__**Moon Light**_


End file.
